


Milgram's Got Talent ~Singing Edition~

by ritcchann_29



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: Gen, but yanno what, idk why i wrote this, milgram deserves the love, ships will be slipped in here and there teehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritcchann_29/pseuds/ritcchann_29
Summary: Es suddenly decides one day, life in the prisons was boring so with Jackalope's help, they built a stage. In the middle of the prisons.But.. why?"Prisoners, we will be holding a concert for the songs we've extracted from you. Please ready your voice and perform when told to."Es just has a lot of free time, and too much power.
Relationships: Kirisaki Shidou & Kayano Mikoto, Mukuhara Kazui & Momose Amane, Sakurai Haruka & Kajiyama Fuuta, Shiina Mahiru & Kashiki Yuno, Yuzuriha Kotoko & Kusunoki Mu
Kudos: 15





	Milgram's Got Talent ~Singing Edition~

**Author's Note:**

> dont question me im so bored

It was a bright, sunny morning shining on the Milgram facility. Prison Guard Es sighs and walks out of his office, yawning as Jackalope hops alongside him, mumbling something about work ethics. This early in the morning, the prisoners should already be gathered in the cafeteria, awaiting his arrival. 

As expected, he could immediately hear the bickering between number 03 and 10, Kajiyama Fuuta (who had recently been extracted), and Yuzuriha Kotoko. It was a normal occurence but he's keeping a close eye on those two fighters. The rest of them, such as number 02 and 06, Kashiki Yuno and Shiina Mahiru, we're just casually talking at the back. Es took his place in front of the crowd, clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"Um, as you all know, the sudden spread of word of our facility's activities has attracted quite some onlookers from time to time, and I came up with a system where the choice of whether you shall be punished or not would be in the onlooker's hands."

That earned quite a mixed response from the prisoners.  
There are few like 08, Momose Amane who are excited to interact with people outside the facility, and there are also few like 07, Mukuhara Kazui who are sceptical on what public judgement would bring to them.

"Excuse me.. but, how are we going to implement the public into our judgements..? Asked 04, Kusunoki Mu.  
"Ah that, i had built a stage in the main hall overnight and i shall ask you all to perform your extracted songs for the crowd. They will analyze the music contents for themselves and choose who is deemed guilty, and who is innocent."

.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAT?"

"I meant what i said, 2 people will perform in one session starting next month.

"hOOOOOOOOOOld the fuck up. You're telling us to fucking sing our songs?? In front of a crowd? Meanwhile you, having your own MV, is not performing???" Fuuta spoke up.

Next to speak up, Mahiru. "perform! perform! perform! Come on, let's be fair~"

Soon enough, everybody was chanting along. "Perform! Perform! Perform!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"AAGGHH FINEFINEFINE." Es took a deep breath. "I'll perform first thing tonight. But you all will need to perform your absolute best to sway the hearts of the audience, because they can vote you innocent or guilty based on their impression on you."

And so, the prisoners were told to go back to their cells as preparations for the performance ensues.

"psst, Fuuta-kun. How do you think we're supposed to perform..." Haruka called out, earning the attention of the redhead.  
"How should i know?! That warden kid's gonna perform later so just see how he does it." He said, rolling his eyes and flopping down on his bed. "What, you scared?"

The blue mop of hair turned his head quickly. "No no! I'm a little.. nervous, though.."  
"So you are scared."

Fuuta sighs. "Just sing as you can, no one will give a damn shit if you failed or nah."  
To that, Haruka meekly nodded and went back to his bed to think about the event.

-

Meanwhile, in Es's quarters :

"Aw cmon warden, if you're gonna perform you need to look your best!"

Yuno and Mahiru stood, towering over their warden with make-up in hand. Es had no idea how they got them (Jackalope seems to know), but he's reluctant on letting the two put on make up on him. "I look fine like this, i don't need extra make up."

"Oh dear, nonono. We're performing for our onlookers, you need to look like a serious but handsome warden~"

Jackalope stood there, watching as the Warden gets overpowered and pampered by 2 prisoners.

"See, you look great now!" Mahiru exclaimed, straightening out Es's cape while Yuno put on the finishing touches on his face.  
"God, why are you so insistent on sticking powder on my face..." He groaned. "You're a growing boy~ We need to make you look perfect!"

He eventually gave in and let those two do what they want."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

That night, a crowd gathered around the stage, awaiting the opening of the concert and the first performance by the warden himself. The prisoners were told to observe from a specific spot, under the watchful eye of Jackalope.  
"I wonder how Es-kun would perform.." Shidou spoke, observing the stage's shape. Amane was jumping on her seat, excited to see how it'll all go. 

And with that, Es walked up on stage and music started playing as he announced the song title.

_Hibana._

He sang and sang along to the music, walking along and greeting the crowd with his usual stoic face. Yet the crowd seems to love him a lot, screaming and squealing could already be heard.

"Owannai ai o daitetakunai no, motto chanto fuan ni shite yo."

Surprisingly, the crowd starts singing as well as the chorus ensues.

"I never expected such a reaction from the crowd.." Mu said, as the crowd goes "NANANANANANANANANA" along to the song while Es points the mic to the crowd.  
Kazui laughed heartily. "Well, this ought to be quite a fun activity, even if it'll bring us to our demise."

Es finished his song, and bowed politely to the crowd.

"Welcome to Milgram. I am the Prison Warden, Es. Starting tonight, we shall have our prisoners perform for you all, and you can use the available media given to you to decide whether you will forgive them for their sins, or punish them."  
"Now let's give it up for the one who made all this possible, Deco*27-san!" He said, as the crowd cheered for this Deco guy. The prisoners have no idea who he is, but alright, they'll still clap.  
"Before we start off with the prisoners, i shall bring you one more song."

_"Undercover."_

More squealing could be heard, and one of them was from Mahiru. The Warden stepped up onto the stage's platform and sang with emotion, until the end of the song.

"Subete o shitta, anata wa chanto yuruseru ka naaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The crowd goes wild as wind blows, making Es's cape flutter in the wind and red sparks burst out from the stage behind him.

"DAMASHIAI KESENAI UNDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Well, the prisoners are flabbergasted of course.

"W-well.. that's something you don't see everyday." Mikoto spoke up, earning the agreement of all 9 other prisoners.


End file.
